Mishaps
by Frinja
Summary: The Dunham-Bishops aren't perfect. A series of drabbles surrounding the characters and whatever else is on my mind.
1. I Can't Cook

**A light and fluffy short one-shot. As an apology for my hiatus. I'm almost done! Hang in there! xD**

Ella Dunham was not amused.

Her boyfriend, Jackson, had recently decided that she needed to take a cooking class.

As if suggesting she dye her hair brown wasn't enough! She was only human, she couldn't be perfect. But no. Jackson just couldn't accept her cooking fails or her blonde hair. Ella Dunham wasn't perfect.

Although she'd secretly agreed with Jackson wanting her to dye her hair brown. Before that, she'd purchased the necessary box of hair dye. She just hadn't worked up the courage to use it until he'd said that.

Cooking class, though? That was a little extreme. Sure, she liked to experiment with food...like the time she'd put that whole bottle of whiskey in the gravy...but still! The capers in the cake were an accident. Small green things that looked a lot like sprinkles? Nom, right? Well, not so much, because that had been one of the worst cakes ever. And the noodles instead of sauerkraut that time she made Jackson a Reuben? Forgivable!

Of course, he'd continue.

When she'd accidentally given Jackson's friend's pregnant girlfriend vodka instead of water (although heaven knows how she didn't notice the difference).  
>When she'd made Uncle Peter a cake with strawberry cough syrup instead of regular strawberry syrup.<br>When Aunt Liv had taken home the beer cheese nachos instead of the regular nachos.  
>When she'd given Walter breast milk leftover from when she was babysitting instead of regular milk.<br>When she'd puked in the guacamole and served it at a party, forgetting about the repulsing ingredient.  
>When she'd accidentally pickled the onions in beer instead of vinegar. How had they turned out pickled?<br>When Jackson had drank the urine sample that she'd set out on the counter for the doctor, thinking it was apple juice.

Of course, all of those could be passed off as accidents.

Right?


	2. Fading Echoes pt 1

**Maybe it's not Olivia who brings him back. Might be continued, but hey, these are drabbles. Came to me after 'One Night in October'.**

"Peter."

The name had flashed into Walter's mind as suddenly as a craving for a strawberry milkshake or some Red Vines might. There was, however, something _different_ about that name than when he thought of his long-dead son. His own Peter. Something that wasn't present in a need for a dessert. Sort of an echo, a haunting feeling that was strong and dimmed. A fading echo.

The name was there when he worked away on the serum he'd created with the express purpose of reviving the dead. That had been a desire sprung out of Peter's death more than twenty years ago. A project he'd felt the need to do in Saint Claire's for seventeen years. He hadn't had the materials to work on it, or the time, or the faintest idea how to begin.

But in retrospect, those were excuses. He could've asked for lab time as a reward for good behavior.

But why hadn't he?

Then all the flashes of the man. In his lab, his bridge room, his _television_, for crying out loud! Why wouldn't he go away?

Then the night after that had happened.

Walter, I'm here.  
>"Who are you?"<br>Can you hear me? I'm right here.  
>"No."<br>Walter, I'm right here.  
>"No, you're not."<br>I'm here, Walter.  
>"You - you're just a fig - a figment!"<br>Walter, I'm right here. I'm here, Walter. Right here. Walter, I'm here. Can you hear me? I'm right here. Walter. Help me, Walter. Please help me.

All that fuss over him.

But...what did the voices want from him? Was it his serum? His knowledge? His lab?

Who knew?

... ... ... ... ...

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Walter roared.

Astrid had heard, and so had Lincoln. They'd rushed to his side, and Astrid had been begging him to tell her what was wrong. But Walter had refused and tried to hide in the sensory-deprivation tank. Thank God they'd emptied it after Walter's previous...mishap with the tank. When he'd claimed to have seen a man in the lab. After that, he'd broken or damaged at least five objects per week. The last one had unfortunately been Olivia's dress shirt. The one before that was a beaker of the serum. It had splashed all over the floor of the lab, prompting Astrid to clean it up.

Walter had a mystery to solve...who was this man? Why was he stalking him? And where were the Red Vines?


	3. Poemmical

**A poem dedicated to Fringe Fanatic.**

Your magical wonderful fun  
>Is second to none.<br>You are a show  
>And someone I know.<p>

Yay!

Sometimes you're annoying  
>And your plot can be toying.<br>And sometimes you're imperfect  
>Like when you left Fauxlivia unchecked.<p>

But, hey.

You are a show.  
>And someone I know.<br>Your characters are fun  
>And get the job done.<p>

O-kay?  
>Hooray!<br>You get it!  
>Let's jet it.<p>

**I just wanted to post this. It's kind of imperfect. I might edit it later.**


End file.
